The present application relates generally to loading ramps for vehicles and, more particularly, to a side-mounted ramp for a trailer.
Both long and short-haul vans and semi-trucks are frequently required to make a delivery in narrow alleyways between buildings. For reasons of economics, it is often advantageous for these vehicles to carry both dry bulk goods, which are not required to be refrigerated, and perishables which, on the other hand, require at least some degree of refrigeration. To accommodate these deliveries, it is well known to use a dual temperature trailer having, as the name suggests, two temperature independent sections. One section of such trailers, typically the forward section, is refrigerated, while the other is not. For thermal efficiency, as well as practical considerations, such trailers have a side door providing access into the refrigerated compartment of the trailer.
To gain access into the side door, dual temperature trailers may include a variety of assemblies, such as a ladder located beneath the side door or a ramp that extends normal to the length of the trailer. Although such apparatuses are effective at providing access into and out of the trailer, they are not without their problems.
First, with trailers that utilize a ladder to gain access into and out of the trailer, the ladder often provides more of a hindrance to the efficient loading and unloading of the trailer. Specifically, in order to unload or load the trailer, the goods must be placed on the trailer bed while the delivery person climbs into or out of the trailer on the ladder. Although the delivery person may attempt to gain access into and out of the trailer by carrying the goods on their shoulder while climbing up and down the ladder, such an attempt is undesirable due to the inherent safety risks.
With respect to trailers that include a ramp extending normally to the length of the trailer, such systems are ineffective in numerous respects. In this regard, such trailers require a fairly large amount of space to extend the ramp at an appropriate angle which would make access into and out of the trailer on the ramp feasible. Further, in certain circumstances, maneuvering the trailer into an unloading area wide enough to accommodate the extension of such ramp assemblies is not possible. This is especially true in inner city deliveries where deliveries are often made in the narrow alleyways between buildings. Thus, for such deliveries, the ramp assembly is not extendable and, therefore, access into and out of the trailer is difficult at best.
Thus, there exists a need for a ramp assembly that provides access into and out of a side door of a trailer where the ramp assembly is lightweight and does not require a large area for extension.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a trailer and ramp assembly. The trailer includes a floor assembly having an upper surface, a lower surface, a length, and first and second sidewalls extending from the floor assembly. The trailer also includes a side door located in at least one of the first and second sidewalls. The ramp assembly is slidably disposed on the lower surface of the trailer for reciprocating movement between a stowed position, where the ramp assembly is stored underneath the floor assembly, and a deployed position, where the ramp assembly extends along an axis extending substantially parallel to the length of the floor assembly to permit access to the side door of the trailer.
In one aspect of this embodiment, the combination trailer and ramp assembly further includes a bracket assembly extending between the ramp assembly and the lower surface of the trailer. A portion of the bracket assembly is mounted to the lower surface of the trailer by a guide assembly for reciprocating movement of the ramp assembly between the stowed and deployed positions. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the combination trailer and ramp assembly further includes a lock mechanism fastened to the bracket assembly for selectively locking the ramp assembly into the stowed position.
In still yet another embodiment of the present invention, the ramp assembly includes first and second platforms each having first and second-ends longitudinally spaced by a walking section having a length, and a hinge assembly. The hinge assembly extends between a portion of the bracket assembly and the second ends of the second platform at a support point for swinging movement of the second platform between a stored position, where the first and second platforms are stacked on each other, and an extended position, where the first end of the second platform is located on a ground surface.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the bracket assembly includes a retractable first support assembly positioned adjacent the support point and is selectively deployable into an extended position, wherein the retractable first support assembly is positioned for supporting engagement with the ramp assembly substantially near the support point.
In still yet another embodiment, the combination trailer and ramp assembly further includes a retractable second support assembly positioned substantially near the side door and is reciprocally coupled to the trailer for movement between an extended position, wherein the retractable second support assembly is positioned for supporting engagement with the second end of the first platform, and a retracted position. The retractable second support assembly includes a stationary support member fixed to a portion of the trailer and an arm telescopically received within a stationary support member. The arm is selectively deployable between an extended position, where the arm engages and supports the second end of the first platform, and a retracted position. When the arm is in the extended position, at least a portion of loads associated with the first platform is transferred to the stationary support member.